Eridium Blight
The Eridium Blight is a Location found near the end of the main storyline of Borderlands 2. It is a craggy wasteland cut with lava flows and littered with fallout from Hyperion's mining operations. Volcanic ash falls constantly over the area and ensures that very little grows here. Inhabitants Allies *Claptrap (during The Talon of God) *Mal Common Enemies *Bandits *Bullymongs *Hyperion personnel and robots *Rakk Notable Enemies *Donkey Mong *King Mong *Geary Points of Interest Eridium Extraction Plant Grandma's House Grandma's House is the former residence of Handsome Jack's grandmother. It is a small cottage with a cramped interior and nearby garage. A silver weapon chest can be found on the floor here and a communication dish at this location contributes to the Can You Hear Me Now challenge when destroyed. Access to the site is limited with a road leading from the Mount Hellsfont area up to a gate where the remain approach is on foot. Human Dwelling Place This small encampment at the centre of the southern edge of the area is home to Mal, a robot with yearnings to be human that is assisted during the sequence of missions commencing with A Real Boy: Clothes Make the Man. The Hyperion Circle of Slaughter in the Ore Chasm can be accessed from this location. Infested Grotto Right in the centre of the map there is an electrified fence which guards the infested grotto. The fuse box to deactivate the fence is on a nearby Hyperion defence tower. This can be seen after passing through the fortified Hyperion gate on the road outside. With the fence shut down, the grotto itself is accessed by a long descent down a ladder. Within the grotto are several badass bedrock bullymongs protecting a car-boot weapons chest. Lover's Leap Lover's Leap is a raised platform with a shack on top that provides a suicide facility for those wanting to throw themselves off a cliff. A suicide prevention hotline next to the shack's door becomes an interactive object during the mission Kill Yourself. Mount Hellsfont Mount Hellsfont is a volcano at the top of the area. There is a path which leads into the volcano proper. Within the volcano is an obstacle course of sorts. After clearing several jumps and narrow walkways over lava, Geary can be found, who drops head customizations. At the very end is a chest. The volcano is also the end point of a Lord of the Rings-themed Easter egg, which involves retrieving an item from Claptrap's fireplace in Windshear Waste and going all the way to the volcano without using Fast Travel, dying or entering a vehicle. Slagma Refinery The old refinery is a collection of run down buildings straddling a road near the lava flow from Mount Hellsfont. There is an open room on an upper level, reached by external stairs, that has three vending machines in it. The Slag Scar A massive canyon spanning much of the map, likely a result of Hyperion's Eridium mining. Missions Some main storyline missions involve this area. *Kill Yourself *To Grandmother's House We Go *Customer Service *A Real Boy: Clothes Make the Man *A Real Boy: Face Time *A Real Boy: Human Notes *A graphic effect occurs throughout this area whereby ash constantly rains down and appears to coat the screen before fading away. Challenges *Cult of the Vault *'Twas Slag Killed the Beast *Save the Turrets *Pipe Dreaming *Bring Out the Big Guns *Vault Hunter vs. The Volcano *Can You Hear Me Now *Tie Clip See Also Media BL2 Eridium Blight Cult of the Vault Guide BL2 Eridium Blight Weapon Chests Guide fr:Eridium Blight ru:Эридиевый Мор uk:Морові Землі